Your Love is a lie
by Zaah-chan x3
Summary: Ela já sabia que estava acontecnedo algo... só não percebia o que e infelizmente descobriu da maneira mais difícil


- blá blá blá fala dos personagens

- blá blá blá fala dos personagens

"blá blá blá" pensamento dos personagens

(blá blá blá) comentários totalmente desnecessários da autora, eles podem ser ou não ignorados

blá blá blá tradução da música

**Your Love is a lie**

Ela já sabia o que estava acontecendo não demorou para perceber do que se tratava, ele estava com outra porém era difícil para ela acreditar naquilo que estava acontecendo, não podia acreditar...

- Inuyasha...

_**I fall asleep by the telephone**_

_**It's two o'clock and I'm waiting up alone**_

_**Tell me, where have you been?**_

_** Eu durmo ao lado do telefone**_

_**São duas da madrugada e eu estou esperando sozinho**_

_**Diga-me, onde você esteve? **_

"Por quê?... por que tem que ser assim...?" – deitada em sua cama chorava compulsivamente não acreditava que seu namorado estava fazendo aquilo com ela, quanto mais tentava entender mais confuso ficava... e mais doloroso se tornava – Por que... Inuyasha...

_**I found a note with another name**_

_**You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same**_

_**'Cuz I can feel that you're gone**_

_** Eu encontrei um bilhete com outro nome**_

_**Você manda um beijo, mas não parece a mesma coisa**_

_**Porque eu posso sentir que você se foi **_

"O que aconteceu..." – as lágrimas continuam rolando pelo seu rosto, enquanto as lembranças dos dias anteriores vinham à mente.

**Flash Back **

- Por que você está tão distante esses dias Inuyasha?

- É só impressão sua Kagome.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo.

- Então ta – sorri e o abraça.

**Fim do ****Flash Back**

_**I can't bite my tongue forever, while you try to play it cool**_

_**You can hide behind your stories**_

_**but don't take me for a fool!**_

_** Não posso morder minha língua para sempre, enquanto você tenta ficar fria**_

_**Você pode se esconder atrás das suas histórias,**_

_**Mas não ache que eu sou um idiota! **_

"Ele dizia que me amava... então... por que?... por que fez isso comigo...? Inuyasha..."

**Flash Back**

- Inuyasha aonde você vai?

- Eu preciso ir a um lugar resolver um assunto muito importante Kagome, quando voltar agente pode ir ao cinema como eu havia prometido ok? – sorri e da um selinho nela.

- Tudo bem vou te esperar - sorri.

**Fim do ****Flash Back**

_**You can tell me that there's nobody else – (but I feel it!)**_

_**You can tell me that you're home by yourself – (but I see it!)**_

_**You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want but I know, I know**_

_** Você pode me dizer que não há outra pessoa (mas eu sinto isso!)**_

_**Você pode me dizer que está em casa sozinha (mas eu percebo!)**_

_**Você pode olhar nos meus olhos e fingir o quanto quiser,**_

_**mas eu sei, eu sei **_

"Eu já sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada... eu só não percebia o que..." – Kagome se vira para a janela olhando as nuvens – "eu já sentia que algo estava acontecendo..."

**Flash Back**

"O Inuyasha disse que tinha que resolver alguns assuntos importantes... mas acho que ele não vai se importar se eu fizer uma surpresa pra ele no apartamento dele" - sorri enquanto pensava na expressão do namorado ao ver a surpresa dela – com certeza ele vai ficar muito surpreso. ( e como... )

Ao chegar ao apartamento do namorado percebe a porta destrancada e entre aberta, ela entra no apartamento e ouve alguns barulhos vindos do quarto ( eu não vão dizer que tipo de barulhos acho q vcs me entenderam né? ), quando chega no quarto encontra seu namorado com outra, sua ex namorada Kikyo.

- Inuyasha...

- Kagome... eu... – ele se levanta e vai na direção dela, mas Kagome sai correndo para fora do apartamento com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Kagome espere!

"Como pode fazer isso comigo Inuyasha..." - continua correndo sem rumo algum enquanto começa a chover.

**Fim do ****Flash Back**

_**Your love is just a lie! Lie! Lie!**_

_**It's nothing but a lie! Lie! Lie!**_

_** Seu amor é simplesmente uma mentira! Mentira! Mentira!**_

_**Não é nada além de uma mentira! Mentira! Mentira! **_

"Não adianta mais chorar por isso Kagome..." – ela se levanta de cama lentamente, e vai na direção da janela ficando na frente dela – chorar não vai mudar a situação – toca levemente o vidro da janela estava frio... lá fora chovia igual ao dia que ela descobriu a traição de Inuyasha, a duas semanas atrás – é hora de esquecer, o que aconteceu – da um longo suspiro e olha para a escrivaninha do seu quarto nela havia um álbum de fotos, fotos de todos os momentos felizes que passara com ele mas... agora isso não tem mais importância pois todos esse momentos não passam agora de lembranças esquecidas no tempo.

_**You look so innocent, but the guilt in your voice gives you away**_

_**Yeah, you know what I mean**_

_**How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you**_

_** Você parece tão inocente, mas a culpa em sua voz te entrega**_

_**Sim, você sabe o que eu quero dizer**_

_**Como você se sente quando beija, quando sabe que eu confio em você **_

Ela pega o álbum da escrivaninha, passou noites revendo aquelas fotos, revivendo aquelas lembranças, mas agora ele já não tem o mesmo significado de antes, ela suspira não a motivos para abrir aquele álbum novamente – por que tinha quer terminar assim...? – ela guarda o álbum dentro de uma caixa e coloca em cima do armário.

Ela vai ao banheiro e se olha no espelho, seu rosto estava todo molhado por causa das lágrimas e seus olhos estavam um pouco avermelhados, ela liga o chuveiro – "talvez um banho faça com que me sinta um pouco melhor" – tira a sua roupa e entra no chuveiro deixando que a água levasse suas lágrimas embora.

_**And do you think about me when he fucks you?**_

_**Could you be more obscene?**_

_**So don't try to say you're sorry, or try to make it right**_

_**And don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late**_

_** E você pensa em mim quando ele transa com você?**_

_**Você poderia ser mais obscena?**_

_**Então não tente dizer que você sente muito e não tente arrumar isso**_

_**E não perca seu fôlego, porque é tarde demais, é tarde demais **_

Ela sai do banho enrolada na toalha se sentia mais aliviada, olhou para o relógio eram quatro horas da tarde – "acho que vou ficar o resto do dia em casa" – olha para a janela, continuava chovendo lá fora – "com essa chuva é melhor ficar em casa" - ela se troca vai até a cozinha e prepara uma xícara de chocolate quente e senta no sofá da sala olhando a chuva lá fora, então o telefone toca.

Kagome levanta e atende o telefone – Alô quem é? – não a resposta do outro lado da linha – Alô?

- Kagome...

_**You can tell me that there's nobody else – (but I feel it!)**_

_**You can tell me that you're home by yourself – (but I see it!)**_

_**You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know**_

_** Você pode me dizer que não há outra pessoa (mas eu sinto isso!)**_

_**Você pode me dizer que está em casa sozinha (mas eu percebo!)**_

_**Você pode olhar nos meus olhos e fingir o quanto quiser,**_

_**mas eu sei, eu sei **_

- Inuyasha...

- Kagome eu... eu quero... quero me explicar Kagome, não é nada do que você está pensando foi tudo um grande engano...

- Eu sei que foi um engano Inuyasha

- Você... sabe...

- Sim... – suspira – eu me enganei com você Inuayasha eu te entreguei o meu coração e você apenas brincou com ele, você nunca me amou eu apenas era mais uma na sua vida não é mesmo?

- Kagome não é nada disso... você sabe que eu te amo...

- Não eu não sei... por que eu percebi que eu nunca te conheci de verdade Inuyasha.

- Kagome você está enganada não é nada disso... eu te amo e...

- CHEGA INUYASHA!

_**Your love is just a lie! Lie! Lie! Lie!**_

_**It's nothing but a lie! Lie! Lie! Lie!**_

_**You're nothing but a lie!**_

_** Seu amor é simplesmente uma mentira! Mentira! Mentira!**_

_**Não é nada além de uma mentira! Mentira! Mentira! **_

- Eu estou cansada das suas mentiras Inuyasha!

- Kagome por favor... eu...

- Não Inuyasha chega eu não vou mais ser uma idiota, eu confiei em você, eu te amei sinceramente e você me traiu com a Kikyo.

- Kagome por favor...

- Chega Inuyasha eu não quero ouvir suas falsas desculpas, não quero mais ouvir suas falsas promessas, não quero mais passar dias e noites chorando por você, quero apenas te esquecer...

- Kagome por favor não! Eu te amo!

- Não Inuyasha não ama – da um longo suspiro – você nunca me amou.

_**You can tell me that there's nobody else - but I feel it!**_

_**You can tell me that you're home by yourself - but I see it!**_

_**You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know**_

_** Você pode me dizer que não há outra pessoa (mas eu sinto isso!)**_

_**Você pode me dizer que está em casa sozinha (mas eu percebo!)**_

_**Você pode olhar nos meus olhos e fingir o quanto quiser,**_

_**mas eu sei, eu sei **_

- Não! Não é nada disso! Kagome por favor me escuta!

- Não Inuyasha, acabou tudo... não quero ouvir suas palavras.

- Kagome!

- Adeus Inuyasha... adeus...

- Kagome! Espera por fa – Kagome desliga o telefone na cara do Inuyasha ( eu já fiz isso muito emocionante só pra mencionar ), ele toca novamente inúmeras vezes mas Kagome apenas ignora enquanto toma seu chocolate quente olhando a chuva cair na lá fora.

Ela se levanta do sofá e olha para o telefona que continua chamando – adeus Inuyasha.

_**Your love is just a lie! Lie! Lie! Lie!**_

_**It's nothing but a lie! Lie! Lie! Lie!**_

_**You're nothing but a lie!**_

_** Seu amor é simplesmente uma mentira! Mentira! Mentira!**_

_**Não é nada além de uma mentira! Mentira! Mentira! **_

_**Fim**_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Oi pessoal 8D

Nhá nhá... pessoinhas me perguntaram se eu fiz essa fic inspirada em alguma briga com o meu namo e eu só tenho uma resposta para essa pergunta: NÃO xP

Eu tava ouvindo essa música daí veio a idéia e agora aqui estamos xD

Comente comente comente - plixxxxxxxx

Aceito criticas e elogios x

Criticas pq ajuda agente a melhora e elogios pq... a sabe quem num gosta de ganha um elogio né? Deixa qualquer um feliz

A música da fic é _**Your Love is A Lie**_ do _**Simple Plan**_

Obrigada por lerem a minha fic x3

Kissus

Tchauzinho x3


End file.
